Talk:Living Witness (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ Year of episode? Shouldn't the year for this episode be 2771 instead of 2371? Kevin 16:39, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Actually, it should be 2774 (2374 + 400). I'll edit accordingly. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 21:59, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Shouldnt it actually be much further than the 700 years into the future since, as is made clear in the last scene, it is all part of a simulation in the museum further still in the future? ::That is very true, was a further date given for the last scene? - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:49, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::I guess there's something wrong with the dates: :::Reactivated after lying inactive for 700 years, the Doctor tries to uncover the truth about war crimes supposedly committed by Voyager when they passed a planet four centuries ago. :::What exactly does that mean? The Doctor becomes inactive for whatever reasons, then Voyager continues the journey for 300 years (700-"four centuries") and passes a planet where something happens, then the Doctor is reactivated 400 years later? That can't be true, can it? -- Cid Highwind 22:12, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Okay, let's ignore the ending part at first. The Doctor, according to what he said, was activated 700 years AFTER the 'incident' with Voyager. Thus we have a date of 3074 for the actions taking place during most of the episode. :::700 years, and I'm still caught in the middle of your little dispute. One might've hoped for a bit of social progress in the interim, as the Doctor says. :::Now, the further future sequence is vague in terms of era. There is no mention from the curator as to what year it takes place in. The best guess I can give is mid-to-late 3000s. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 15:05, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::What is the basis for saying that the scene at the very end takes place in 3774, as stated in the episode template? Unless there is some sort of citation for that, shouldn't it be changed to unknown?--31dot 22:27, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Tuvok Didn't the inital holographic recreation of Tuvok have a goatee, like the mirror Spock had? I'm pretty sure there was at least one appearance of Tuvok sporting a beard or goatee. Jesster79 18:24, 23 June 2006 (UTC) No, that was , where he played Tulak in the holo-novel. 01:57, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Proposal for a Summary I'm kind of new to wikipedia and project alpha so I don't feel confident just throwing this article onto the actual page. I'd really appreciate it if someone more experianced looked it over, made some edits, ESPECIALLY placing links (I don't know how to do that yet). If someone feels that the draft is ready for the actual article then feel free to do so, or just give comments on what you think should change. This is only a draft of my idea of a summary for this episode. ---- "Sometimes negotiations are not enough... Then we must resort to violence". The episode opens to a seemingly absurd version of Captain Janeway negotiating with a Vaskan diplomat about fighting a war with the allegedly inoccent Kyrians, in return for the way to a wormhole. All of a sudden, the screen freezes to hear a voice commentary from a Kyrian tour guide, named Quarren, explaining how after seven hundred years, they are still recovering from the acts of the evil Warship Voyager. A Vaskan participating in the tour asks how they know any of this is true, to which he is replied by the tour guide "Look at all the evidence we have." Quarren proceeds to tell his tour that a new data source has been uncovered and that it might contain personal logs or other proof directly from Voyager. After the Museum closes Quarren uses recreated tools from Voyager to attempt to open the data. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency" The data source is actually a backup copy of the EMH (The Doctor). Quarren tells him that as a mass murderer the Doctor will have to pay for his crimes. The Doctor is confused, wondering what crimes he is charged with. He then learns the Kyrian version of events. When he attempts to explain the correct version of events to Quarren, his explanation is met with skepticism. After some time to think, Quarren decides that the Doctor may be correct and that for seven hundred years the Kyrians have been teaching falsehood. The Doctor is then allowed to edit the simulation of Voyagers encounter with the Kyrians. This new recreation sparks a heated debate, as the Doctor's version of events implies that it was the Kyrians rather than the Vaskans who provoked the Great War. Still, some people do not believe the Doctor's testimony and demand that he be terminated. The Doctor, however, is convinced that with the medical tricorder that is on display he can prove that Tedran, a Kyrian hero and revolutionary, died at the hand of an Vaskan weapon. These new revelations snaps the tension that has been steadily building between the Kyrians and the Vaskans over the past hundreds of years. During the attack of a mob at the Museum, the Doctor accidentally loses the tricorder while trying to help Quarren, who was injured. After the attack, the Doctor states that he should be shut down, because he as an EMH is obliged to help people, not cause riots. Quarren convinces him that his information is vital and will save many more people. And so they look for the tricorder. The scene then cuts to a group of people standing around a viewscreen, with another tour guide explaining how this was a turning point in the people's history, and how it brought about equality between the Kyrians and the Vaskans. ---- Thanks Ubertrek 02:13, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *First of all, you mentioned "episode" in the first sentence, and stuff like "scene" throughout. Gotta keep in-trek point of view. Also, you may want to read over the links on your welcome, as they will be very helpful. To make a link, put double brackets around something. (Like Thy'lek Shran.) - AJ Halliwell 02:11, 11 July 2006 (UTC) *Thanks for your help with the links. What do you mean by an in-trek point of view. Feel free to actually put the stuff like double brackets right into the summary if you want to. Ubertrek 02:16, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Amazing! There is a Section 31 reference in this episode!! Wow Janeway mentions Section 31 in this episode! This episode aired only 21 days after !! What a great find! ;) --Bp 21:24, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Yea, I remember thinking about the reference to the organization when I heard it prior. Could be a coincidence or a nod ;) - Enzo Aquarius 21:27, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Wait, I don't remember that. When does she say that? -- Reignfire 21:32, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::It's when Janeway is heading to the mess hall to locate the Kyrian intruders. - Enzo Aquarius 21:35, 13 March 2007 (UTC) The Doctor's Backup I have a rationalization for The Doctor's backup: The memory module that the Kyrians stole was the only way to backup the doctor... and because it was updated every time the Doctor was deactivated... the wear and tear that the EMH was taking was also being stored on the module ( ) Please comment Digital Ronin 22:30, 13 March 2007 (UTC) : It's still a backup. It's still contrary to the notion that if the Doctor's program gets decompiled or re-initialized, or if his holo matrix degrades or if he's transferred to another system, he's gone. Not backed up - gone. Other episodes make it clear that there can't be another effective "copy" of the Doctor. 19:13, 16 April 2007 (UTC) 30th century Delta Quadrant? In , Q mentions that humans should arrive in the Delta Quadrant a hundred years after 2372. Here we are at least 700 years later... shouldn't the Federation have a significant presence in the Delta Quadrant by then? 00:04, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Maybe the edges of the Delta Quadrant or maybe on the fringes of Borg space but not 60000 lightyears away from Earth. – 22:27, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Please explain I know that you are not supposed to leave anything here but messages pertaining to the article. But I just saw this episode. Forgive me for violating the rules of the Article Talk Page but I MUST ask this: how in the hell does the ending fit into the established 'Voyager' timeline? It was not an alternate timeline, yet it has The Doctor staying on this planet and setting out for Earth 700 years later, among other things? How can this be? Please explain.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:17, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :First of all it is not the Doctor, it is a copy of his program taken from the backup module, or something to that effect. Second, it is 700 years later when this version of the Doctor is even activated again, so it obviously has not affected Voyager very much. Most probably Voyager's original EMH stayed in operation as normal, but they lost the ability to use his backup module, this is referenced in the background information. In Voyager's timeline, there is nothing stating that hundreds of years into the future, a copy of the Doctor's program shows up on Earth or somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant.– Vertex 23:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Uncredited guest star? I think I've spotted Sarah Silverman, who played Rain Robinson in Future's End. She appears to be near the start, just as the guy announces the "Warship Voyager" and you see the people watching from the future. Avengah 22:15, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Is this her? (at left) http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/4x23/livingwitness_033.jpg SennySix 22:23, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::While I do see the resemblance - it's not her. --Jörg 22:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::I don't really see the resemblance... also, she seems too short. Silverman is short (5'6"), but the person in that picture looks almost like a pre-teen girl. --From Andoria with Love 05:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Latest Episode? :Chronologically, this episode is the latest of any of Star Trek to be aired, as its events are set further into the future than anything yet depicted. I thought some events in Enterprise took place in the 31st century? If so, wouldn't this statement be incorrect? TrekFan 14:34, 19 June 2008 (UTC)